Wings of Love (Reader x )
by GurenKurenai
Summary: You are the main character of this story. This is a reverse-harem, reader x -whichever character-, story, aimed for a female audience. There will be a lot of routes to choose from, but it will only start with five routes: Eren, Armin, Levi, Jean, and two secret characters.
1. Chapter 1 -General Route-

Chapter 1 -General Route-

You arrive at your school in Okinawa, Japan and you meet your friends at your usual place, the band room. You meet

your bestest friend of all best friends, your musical buddy, and your gaming buddy. You look kind of depressed and your

best friend notices.

"[_**First name**_], what's wrong? You're unusually blue, today." says {**_BFF's name_**}.

"You guys, I need to tell you something." You say with big, sad eyes. Your friends stare at you like you're dressing like

a weirdo.

"Um. What is it?" {_**Music B's name**_}.

"Today is my last day at school." You say, looking down. You're about to cry as your best friend starts to yell at you for

not saying anything about this earlier.

"[_**First name**_]...why...?" {_**BFF's name**_} says, shocked.

" I'm leaving this country for a small, unknown island. I'm going to be training there."

"Training for what?" {_**Gaming B's name**_} calmly asks with a down look.

"I'm going to join the military. I'm not cut out for this schoolwork." You say with a strong look into your friends' eyes.

"Howcome you didn't say anything about this..." {**_BFF's name_**} says, looking down. You can't see your friend's eyes,

and you can feel the anger coming from them. You try to tell them calmly,

"If I told you guys earlier, you would try to change my mind. You always do it." {_**Music B's name**_} suddenly slaps you,

but you can't see their eyes either. You can feel the anger coming from them, too. You hear the helicopter outside ready

to pick you up."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I couldn't afford any depressed feelings while trying to do schoolwork. Not like it

matters because I'm quitting." you say as you pick up your bag and walk toward the back door. As you walk out the back

door, you say, "It was great knowing you guys. I don't regret anything. Thank you for tolerating me. Good bye."

You get into the helicopter as your friends wave to you with tears in their eyes. You wave back with tears in your eyes as

well, but also a smile.

You arrive to the small island that you mentioned to your friends. You notice three large walls shaped like a ring.

Your helicopter lands in the Trost area, as Wall Maria has already been taken over by large, humanoid creatures, known

as Titans. You walk over to the main road as soon as you get off the helicopter. A bunch of people are gathering as the bells

chime. You see a bunch of injured and dead soldiers coming in from the gate. You think to yourself:

'This is what I'm going to be doing.'

~*****~

You're here. A bunch of other people trying to join the military. There are three branches: the Garrison, where you guard the

walls. The Survey Corps, the soldiers who go out the walls and fight the titans. And lastly, the Military Police, where they

serve the king and push around civilians. But your goal is to join the Survey Corps. As you're thinking of all of branches, you

come back to reality and just see Keith Shadis just standing in front of you. You quickly salute and say your name.

"I am [_**First name**_] [_**Last name**_] and I come from...the Trost district!" Saying you're from the outside would probably

cause a huge commotion, so it's best to hide that fact.

"You don't seem like you're from around here." Shadis says as he stares deeply into your eyes. You're intimidated by his

dark eyes, facial structure, and voice. You're not tall, so his height doesn't really help, either.

~*****~

Finally, that part is done! It's about 7 pm now and you're outside the mess hall, staring at the landscape. You're done eating,

and your curfew is 9 pm. You look to your left and your right and make sure no one is there. Once course is clear, you sing loudly

to yourself:

'I feel we have a chance

Yes! Let's push forward

I don't want to regret it later

Our future lies right ahead' 

"You have a really pretty voice" a voice says behind you. You jump like a cat and stare him, scared. You notice

it's just a cute little boy with blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes. He doesn't seem too strong, so he can't hurt you. "Are you

from around here?"

"Who are you?" You ask, still scared from before.

"Oh, pardon me. I'm Armin Arlert. I'm from the Shiganshina district. What is your name?"

"I'm [**_First name_**] [**_last name_**]...I'm from...Japan..."

"Japan? That's not a district here...wait...are you from the outside world?"

"Outside world? Do you mean outside these walls? I guess if you put it that way, yes, I am." You say kind of shyly,

and Armin lets out a huge scream drawing his friends to him.

"Armin! What's wrong?! Huh? You! Did you hurt Armin?!" His brunette friend stands in front of him and gets

very defensive.

"Eren, stop. Armin isn't hurt. You can tell just from looking at him." the black-haired girl next to him says. She has

a cool, medium-pitched, voice.

"Armin, why were you screaming?" the boy, Eren, it seems, says.

"Eren. Mikasa. This girl. She's from the outside world." Armin says as his very-VERY-surprised face is unmoved.

Eren and Mikasa take a quick turn to look at me with the same very surprised face.

"EEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

-  
>*Armin Route unlocked!*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 -General Route-

Chapter 2 -General Route-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!" Eren and Mikasa stare at you with the same surprised face as Armin

and just freeze for like, five minutes. You began to start thinking to yourself and then you're surprised.

"Wait, you guys have never been outside these walls?!" You ask them, your eyes widened.

"No one except the Survey Corps have been outside these walls. They only go out to fight titans, though."

Armin says, in a more relaxed tone.

"Is it true that the water has salt in them?!" Eren asks as he stares into your eyes and grabs your shoulders.

"Eren, calm down." Mikasa says, putting her hand on Eren's shoulder.

"That's right, Eren. She doesn't even know your name. Tell her. You too Mikasa." Armin says as he puts his hands

on Mikasa and Eren's back.

"Sorry. I'm Eren Jaeger." Eren says, a little more relaxed.

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman..." says Mikasa in her usual cool tone.

"I'm [_**First name**_] [_**Last name**_]...if you guys are really curious about the outside world, you can ask me questions

anytime you want. Maybe even one day I'll take you three off of this island and show you the real world." You say, a little more

excitedly. "But in return, I want you guys to show me around the place and introduce me to some of your friends." Eren and

Armin look really excited and they both said at the same time,

"Okay!"

~**Couple weeks later**~

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and you are at the mess hall eating. It's around 6:45 pm. Armin and Eren keep asking

questions about the outside world and what it's like and all. Mikasa is sitting there eating like you, Eren, and Armin

doesn't exist. She wasn't talking and she was looking down the entire time. It's about time you usually leave the mess hall,

so you clean up and walk outside. Soldiers are allowed to eat until 8 pm, but you finish an hour early so you can walk around

outside and feel the fresh air. It was your thing, and ever since you met Armin and Eren, they've been following you. It

seems that they have really started clinging onto you because you've seen the outside world.

"Oh, this would be a great time to introduce me to some other people you know! I answered a lot of your

questions, too!" you say, excitedly.

"We can do that! Come on, Eren!" Armin says, tugging Eren's sleeve. You go back in the mess hall and there are

still a lot of people in here. Most of them are just talking, though. Armin points at a guy with freckles and says,

"This guy's is Marco Bodt. He's a great person, and he's really considerate! If you want to talk to him, he's

here!"

"Armin! Please stop, I'm not that great." Marco says as he kind of blushes. You give a sweet smile and say,

"I'm [_**First name**_] [_**Last name**_]. Nice to meet you, Marco."

"This horseface is Jean Kirschtein." Eren says as he points to a guy with chestnut-colored hair.

"Who are you calling horseface?!" Jean says as he grabs the collar of Eren's shirt.

"Jean and Eren get into fights a lot, so if you see them starting one, just walk away. You'd get hurt if you

tried to stop them" Armin says as he places his hand on your shoulder. "Jean's a great guy, too, once you get to know

him."

"Oi Armin, don't go telling..." Jean was talking and when he saw you, his jaw dropped. Jean walks up to you

and says, "Your hair color and style is really pretty...it suits you well..." he blushes and looks away.

"Oh really? Thank you..." you say shyly, then you look up to him, "I was thinking about changing the style,

actually. Jean give a dead look and wipes his hand on this bald kid's shirt.

"Jean! What the heck! What did you just wipe on my shirt! Jean!" the bald kid yells.

"My faith in humanity" Jean says as he continues giving his blank, dead look. You and Armin walk out because

you don't want to get caught up in Eren and Jean's fight.

"Who was the bald guy?" You ask Armin with a weird look.

"Oh, that was Connie Springer. He seems to be great friends with Sasha Blaus. They're quite an amusing pair.

Get to know them, you won't regret it as much, but they can get you into great danger. Especially Sasha."

"Why is that?"

"See, Sasha loves food, so she often steals the best. She even stole meat at one point. Meat is very rare here since

we don't have much livestock."

"Oh, is that so? Meat isn't exactly rare at where I'm from. We get meat and other products from other countries."

"Countries? I've read about those!" Armin says excitedly. "They're like different pieces of land, kind of!"

"I guess you could say that." You giggle with Armin. "I didn't think I would have this much fun."

"Me neither." He giggles and you two stop as you see Eren running toward you.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Armin asked as he puts his hand on Eren's back. Eren is catching his breath when he

finally says,

"[_**First name**_], they're looking for you." You look at Eren like he's crazy and you reply,

"They?"

"The Survey Corps."

You return to the mess hall as quickly as you can and you see two men standing in the mess hall, talking.

"We are looking for [_**First name**_] [_**Last name**_]. [_**First name**_] [_**Last name**_], are you present?" says the tall, blonde

guy. There's another one standing next to him, but he's really short. He's not saying anything, either.

"I, [**First name**] [**_Last name_**], am present. You called for me?" You say, and salute.

"[_**First name**_], we need you to come to our office." the blonde guy says as he looks down to you.

You're in the office of one of the Survey Corps' commanders.

"Our apologies for calling you here so late." the blonde guy says as he turns from the window to look at you.

"Oh no, my apologies for presenting myself late at the mess hall" You say as you bow. It's probably strange to them,

but bowing is a thing in Japan. If you don't bow at certain times, it's considered rude. You just did it out of habit.

"Please, raise your head. I am Erwin Smith. I am one of the Survey Corps' commanders. This is

Corporal Levi. He is one of our strongest soldiers." Erwin says as he raises his hand toward Levi. "We have heard from one

of our Trainees that you have experience from the outside world."

"Yes, I do." You say with a strong voice.

"How did you manage to get past the Garrison?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"How did you get past the gates?"

"I came here with a helicopter."

"A helicopter?"

"Yes, a helicopter. I flew from Okinawa, Japan, to this island by a private helicopter."

"Interesting. The main reason why we brought you here was because we thought that since you have experience from

the outside world, we were going to put you into the Survey Corps right away." You look at Erwin with a surprised face.

You came to this island to train to be a part of the Survey Corps, and getting into the Survey Corps this quickly was not part

of the plan.

Erwin Smith hands you the Survey Corps' uniform and key to your own dormitory room.

You're in your own room, setting everything up until you hear a knock on the door. You think to yourself,

'who is it at this time?'

You open the door and you see Mikasa with a sad face.

"Mikasa! It's almost 9! You're supposed to be in your room!" You try telling her, but she claims she has something

important to say.

"[**_First name_**], I have something important to ask you."

"What is it?" You ask with a curious look.

"Are you trying to steal Eren from me?" She looks at you with large, sad eyes, you can tell she's about to cry.

"Mikasa, what has gotten into you? I'm not trying to steal anyone from you" you try telling her but she refuses to

believe that you're not stealing Eren.

"Don't lie to me, [**_First name_**]. You have feelings for Eren, don't you?" Mikasa looks down, her hair covering her

eyes.

"Mikasa, please believe me when I tell you, I am NOT trying to steal him. You're perfect for Eren. Eren can get immature

and get into fights often with Jean, but you, as the mature one, can stop that. Eren needs someone like you in his life.

I'm fit to be only Eren's friend; support him when he needs it. Don't worry about me trying to steal him. If you still think

I'm out for him, confess to him before anything happens."

"[_**First name**_]...he's my family..."Mikasa starts blushing angrily as you let out a gentle smile.

"Go for it, Mikasa!" You say as you turn her around and push her to the door and smile.

"O...okay! I'm sorry I accused you!" Mikasa says as she runs out of the room to go back to her dorm. You get back

to setting up your room as you hear knocking on the door, again.

"Who is it this time?" You say as you open the door, and you see it's Eren! "Eren! What are you doing here this late?!

You're supposed to be sleeping! The commander is going to get you!"

"It's fine. I couldn't sleep. I need to talk to you." Eren says as he grabs your shoulders and the seriously looks into

your eyes. He starts to blush and asks you, "Will you go out with me?!"

*Eren Route unlocked!*

*Jean Route unlocked!*

*Levi Route unlocked!*

*Marco Route unlocked!*

*Erwin Route unlocked!*


End file.
